Into The Legoverse!
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It was another normal day to relax. But, everything changed when Stephanie went down to the basement. She started a machine, which apparently teleported her into a universe, where everything was created. In that world, mysterious darkness was looming over the world. Can Stephanie, a few of her new friends, use creativity to save the day?
1. Worst Day Sunday

Stephanie was walking back home with an annoyed expression on her face.

Her right hand was clutching the strap of her backpack tightly, gritting her teeth that is revealing her sharp canines.

Stephanie's other hand was clenched into a tight fist.

The reason why she is annoyed is the principal had recently expelled her from school for no good reason.

Since she has done a "horrible" job in her classes and "never" participated in any of them.

Now, Stephanie is expelled from school and walking back home with her backpack that is filled with papers of complaints.

When she reached "home," she hesitated for a good hour, glaring at the front door of the house, before angrily sighing, mumbling in Greek to herself.

"Δεν υπάρχει τρόπος, Χοσέ!" she mumbled, as she gritted her teeth, revealing her canines again. "Δεν πρόκειται να περάσω από όλα μαζί της!"

She paused for a moment as her lips stopped gritting her teeth, thinking for a few minutes.

Then, she lifted her left hand up as a light blue aura glowed around it, using her magic.

The same aura appeared around the doorknob, and she twitched her hand a bit, as the doorknob twitches too.

It did not open after she used her magic to twist it open.

She sighed after turning the doorknob, as the blue aura around her left hand disappeared, along with the doorknob.

'Looks like she did lock the door…' she thought to herself, moving her hand down from the air. 'And she did not give me a key to enter the house either…'

She glanced around the house, looking for a way to get inside than through the front door when she noticed a small window in the basement, left wide open.

Many times, she has been told by Jessica to enter the basement.

So, she got a too stuffed room underneath the stairs.

Why not go in the basement without her noticing?

She looked around for any cars that might suspect her as a burglar and called the police.

Or the car Jessica rides in.

After checking for any cars, she snuck over to the window, she knelt to her right knee, checking the state of the open window.

The window is small, yes, but not too small for her to not be stuck inside.

Smirking lightly to herself, she took off her backpack from her back along with her glasses and used her bubble powers to bubble both of the items.

Next, she teleported her bubbled backpack and glasses away somewhere safe by tapping the top.

She did not want her personal items to be crushed from her trying to squeeze through the air vent.

After her backpack and glasses are gone, she knelt on the ground on both of her knees.

Slowly, her bones popped out of their joints from her arms, to make them loose.

Then, she gently eased her arms into the small window, before popping her ribcage into tinier bones.

Her jaw popped into a slacked jaw, like her neck, popping to become loose too.

She popped her sides too, along with her pelvis, making herself skinny.

Except it was more like popping all of her bones to squeeze through a window.

When she popped half of her body instead of her legs, she scooted more into the window before popping her shoulders, squeezing through the window as she moved her head into the window too.

Then, she moved the rest of her popped body, before popping her hips more before finishing popping the bones in her legs, disappearing through the window.

Inside the basement, the basement was black, but lit up by the setting sun's light over the horizon, peeking through the window at the other side of the house.

Looming over the table is a metal-air shaft.

The end of the air shaft was curled to the front of the table.

Rattling noises rattled from the air vent after a peaceful moment has passed.

The familiar sounds of something alive and moving.

A long, metal and boneless arm came sliding out from the end of the air vent, gently landing on the ground flat-palmed, before the bones popped back into place after landing.

The other arm slid out of the air shaft after the first one came out, landing on the ground and the bones popping back into place.

Popping out from the shaft is a head with messy long brown hair and multi-colored wires, squeezed out of the air shaft, shifting its long body out along with it.

Bones popped back into place as the body slowly squeezed out of the air shaft, collapsing on the ground as it slowly moved out of the air shaft.

When the legs got out of the air shaft, every bone in its body popped back into place.

The body stood up and moved its long brown hair and wires out of its face, revealing to be Stephanie, panting slightly from the workout of slipping through the air shaft.

Her jaw was slacked down to her collarbone, before popping back into place, with a single crack, as she moved her arms out, as more bones from her back including ribs popped back into place.

'I will not do that again.' She thought to herself as she stretched out her back. 'It has been a long time since I have done that, too…'

After she had stretched, she noticed the table in front of her in the sunlight.

She stopped in mid-stretch and moved back down, looking confused as she stared at the table.

'What is that in front of me?' She thought to herself as she took a step forward to get a better look at it.

Before wincing slightly from the slight pain or discomfort of popping bones.

'I think a little more yoga in a peaceful place might work for me…' She thought to herself, as she slowly moved back to ease her aching bones. 'But what is underneath that cloth?'

She squinted her eyes to get a better look, but the fading of the sunlight was difficult for her.

'Dang it. I can't see the table.' She thought to herself before glancing around in the darkness. 'Is there a light switch around here?'

She scanned around the area to look for the light switch in the darkness but found nothing in the dark.

Sighing, she snapped the fingers of her left hand as a small, light blue flame appeared in the middle of her palm as she looked around at what she was seeing.

She sees the table, but there was a white cloth on the top of the project.

From what she can see, she can see the project was massive.

'Man… Whatever this person is doing, it is surely huge…' She thought to herself. 'Wait a minute, focus, Steph, focus. Where's the light switch?'

Moving the right, she noticed the light switch on the wall, right next to the window with the sun shining through.

With her right hand that is not holding the flame, she flipped the switch, turning the light on.

After she turned the light on, she saw the basement was filled with over one table, but 10 or 11 tables.

But the table that stood out was the enormous one in front of her.

Curious, she snapped her fingers of her left hand, extinguishing the flame she had created to see in the darkness, so she would not accidentally light things on fire.

After extinguishing the light in her hand, Stephanie walked up to the table.

She kept wobbling a bit at each step, but regained her balance and walked up to the front.

At first, she hesitated for a moment, wondering what could be underneath the cloth, and what could pop out from underneath and scare her?

Could it be the boys' pranks again?

Or maybe something big that Jessica is planning on in the city?

So many thoughts and so many fearful fears flooded Stephanie's mind.

She gently shook her head side to side, forcing the thoughts away from her mind, taking a deep breath and reached over to the cloth with her right hand.

Gripping the corner of the sheet with her hand, she waited for a few minutes, before swiftly yanked the cloth off the table with all the force she has and as quickly as she can.

She stood her guard as she patiently waited for the jump scare after the cloth was off the object.

Nothing happened when she yanked the cloth off the table.

Instead, she was surprised to see what was on the table.

An entire LEGO city was on the table, not covered in dust, and looked like the toys were unplayed in a long time.

Curious, she used her magic to do the same thing to the rest of the tables, pulling the clothes off of them.

After pulling the clothes off, she sees there is not only one set of LEGOs.

But many sets of LEGOs!

Some of them are from medieval times; some are from the wild old western, and many more are from different eras.

"Sweet Mother Hubbard…" she softly whispered to herself.

She got closer to the table in front of her, surprised at how large the city was.

That was until she noticed a letter in the city's middle, untouched for a long time.

Curious, she picked the letter up from the middle of the city, staring at it in confusion.

No address on the front of the letter belongs to someone.

Including the address to return the letter back to the person.

'Strange…' She thought to herself. 'Where on earth did this letter come from?'

Shrugging to herself, she transformed her first finger of her right hand into a claw to open the letter from being sealed.

"Dear mysterious person," the letter read, as she softly read the letter to herself.

It was in cursive, but Stephanie was able to read it clearly.

"If you are reading this, you might think I am dead. The fact is; that I am dead." Stephanie continued reading. "Now, you are wondering why I have all of these LEGO cities on the table."

She glanced up at the collection of all the LEGO cities with an unamused look on her face.

"No kidding…" she softly mumbled to herself, sounding sarcastic.

Stephanie glanced back down at the letter and continued reading.

"It is because they are more than what they meet in the eye." she continued reading. "The only way to see what is behind those plastic faces is to have imaginary ideas and creativity."

Stephanie glanced over at the LEGO collections in confusion.

'What the chuck did that person mean by that?' Stephanie thought to herself in confusion.

Shaking her head side to side, she glanced back at the letter and finished reading the letter.

"If you want to know what I meant by what seems, use the contraption I have created." Stephanie finished reading. "From, Lindsay Fleay."

She glanced back up again to the collections and then back to the letter.

"Eh, let's give this a go then." she shrugged, before placing the letter back into the opened envelope.

She placed the letter back into the envelope she opened, placing it down on a crate right next to her.

"Now then, where's this 'contraption?'" Stephanie thought to herself as she glanced around.

She walked over to each table, glancing at each table to see what he meant until she passed by another clothed table, except this cloth is light brown.

Curious, she reached over with her left hand and gripped the corner, before sighing.

'Let's hope this is not a prank…' Stephanie gritted her teeth nervously.

After she pulled the cloth off the object that was hiding underneath, she prepared herself for the worst.

She expected someone to be underneath the cloth to jump out and scare her.

Instead of a person, it was a device.

The device looked like a portal maker, from one of the boring movies she was forced to watch, but more realistically.

Perhaps, like that ancient portal from the TV show Stargate.

'Oh, wow!' She thought to herself as she walked over to the device. 'I thought this might be scary, but this is actually interesting!'

She walked over to the controls to control the portal and thought to herself.

Reaching up to the left-hand side of her hair, she ran her fingers in her hair, pulling out some strands of yellow and some light blue.

After getting some strands of her wire hair, she took a handful of wire strands and dusted off the top of the control.

Hooking her fingers into the panel, she popped the panel off and glanced at the wires.

The wires were old and worn out, and the way it looked like it, it would not have power.

Smirking, she popped the wires out of the control panel, and with her left hand, she magically connected the wires together, as a cyan-blue like power flowed through the wires.

The control panel powered up, and the device powered up, too, except not making the portal.

After she had powered the control panel, she reached up to the scalp of her head with her left hand.

With her right hand, she transformed her two fingers of her hand into a pair of scissors.

After she had snipped the wires in a single cut, she moved her hand away from her head.

Then, using her magic, she connected the snipped wires to the other wires inside the panel.

She placed the panel back down on top of the wires, turning her right hand into a mechanical screwdriver.

Stephanie screwed the screwdrivers into the screwdriver holes, to keep the panel from getting off.

After she had screwed the panel onto the control, she reached up to the short strands of wires she had snipped.

With her left hand, she magically made the stands long along with the rest of her hair.

After she had made her hair strands longer, she glanced over at the buttons and thought to herself.

Cracking her fingers, she pushed two buttons, some blue buttons and some yellow and some green.

'Man, this is like Beck all over again…' Stephanie chuckled to herself.

When she pushed the last button, she heard a clunk noise and something whirling.

She glanced over to the portal and noticed the color was in a more cyan bluer than the blue color.

'Aw, man,' she mentally winced. 'What did I do this time?'

Then, wind weirdly blew around her, and she stood her ground as she moved her right arm over her face.

'What is going on?' Stephanie panicked to herself.

The portal started up after the noises ended, and everything around her was sucked into the portal.

Including the LEGO sets too.

They came in either big chunks or in pieces.

After the last set of the LEGOs was sucked into the portal from the tables, the wind became stronger.

Her weight was tilted more towards the portal, as she moved her angle to the floor, as she hooked her fingers into the ground.

'Oh, chuck no!' Stephanie gritted her teeth nervously.

She turned her body around towards the floor as she unsheathed her claws.

Stephanie frantically dug her claws deeper, trying to stop herself from being sucked into the portal.

Suddenly, her claws were unhooked from the ground, as she yelped out in fear.

After she went into the portal, the portal shuts off, leaving the basement empty and dead quiet.

Stephanie continued falling through the portal unwillingly, crying out as she frantically tried to go back to the basement.

She continued trying to summon her wings out to try to fly out of the portal, but she watched as the entrance of the portal was closed.

Stephanie continued frantically trying to go back to the basement as fast as she could, but every time she would try, she instead would get herself spinning in circles.

LEGO bricks swirled around her as she was waved around like a plastic bag before disintegrating into thin air.

She continued panicking as she tried to summon anything to go back, her wings, her teleportation powers, her ability to turn back time, anything she could do.

For now, she can conclude that this day is the worst Sunday ever!

Finally, she exited out of the end of the portal, facing back first towards the earth.

But, there was something strange about the basement she suspected to enter back inside.

The 'paint' was replaced with a beautiful sunset color and surrounded by buildings.

Stephanie could feel the wind blowing past her body as she continued falling through the air, heading towards the ground.

She could not move anymore since she had already tired herself out for falling through the portal for 8 hours.

Soon, she landed harshly on the ground, feeling something hit the back of her head.

After that impact of what could feel to be a rock collided with her head, Stephanie was knocked out cold.

1


	2. Strange Things

Stephanie slowly woke up to distant whispers that spoke from each direction of where she was.

"Gail! Are you sure you can poke it?" A voice softly asked.

"Well, yeah," another voice answered to the name. "It is dead, right?"

"Yeah, what if it wakes up?" a gruff voice worriedly asked.

Stephanie softly grunted, twitching her fingers slightly, before opening her eyes, first seeing an orange blur, in the shape of a figure.

"Uh, I think I saw one of its twigs moved." a voice spoke, sounding alarmed when she twitched.

"You did?" Gail asked, sounding confused, as she twitched again.

Now the tone in that person's voice changed after Stephanie had moved.

"Oh." She opened her eyes and saw the figure slightly, before blinking again, her eyesight returning to normal.

Standing in front was a person like how Stephanie saw at the first blink.

But this figure differed from what she had expected after Stephanie opened her eyes fully.

A female LEGO figure was leaning over in front of her, as her right hand was out in front, poking with a single touch.

Her skin color is yellow, as her eyes are black dots with eyelashes, representing her as a female.

On her cheeks are five small light orange dots on each cheek, representing she has freckles.

The female also has long hazelnut hair, pulled up into a low ponytail from behind her back.

Her lips are uncovered in lipstick as she has a few scratch marks.

One on her left temple, and one on her right cheek.

She is wearing a dark brown undershirt, underneath her orange construction jacket, that looks like it has no sleeves since her arms are bare.

Her hands are curved into like cup holders.

It looked different from Stephanie's, on the other hand.

Her pants were blue jeans, as she had a brown belt around her waist, with a silver buckle.

She has tool belts on the thighs of her legs as she had light metal knee pads at her knee area.

The female has no shoes, so it looked like her pants are connected to her pants.

Her hard helmet on top of her head is in the color of red.

She was bending over slightly, staring at her with a confused look on her face.

Curious about this strange creature on their land, poking her metal arm at the tip of her curved hand.

Startled at the strange and alive LEGO figuring, she scrambled up to her feet quickly and backed up into something behind her back, with a soft thump.

"Who is she?" a LEGO constructor worker male figuring asked, right beside the female LEGO constructor worker figurine.

"I don't know. It is a person all right, but looked like a different species I found on our construction site." the female answered.

Slightly annoyed at the response, she slightly frowned at the reply.

"Gail! She's not a different species! She's… a lost alien?" another replied, with a pause in his voice.

"No, she's a weird thingy-ma-jig!" another spoke from the crowd of people.

Annoyed, she stood up to her feet from sitting on her bottom against something against her back.

She felt sore from sitting on something uncomfortable underneath her bottom.

The front of the group backed up when she stood up, towering over 6 ft tall, as there were about 4 or 3 ft tall.

"Excuse me! I am a cybernetic human! Not a "thingy-ma-jig" nor an "alien" nor a "lost species!" Is anyone else going to say something else, because I'm about to get angry!" she snapped, pointing at herself.

Everyone immediately went quiet after she had stood up, staring at her with slightly bulging black dots with lines around the corners of their eyes.

They are shocked to hear her speaking and see how tall she is compared to them!

Sighing as she rolled her eyes, she stretched out her back, feeling sore all over her body, as she gently rubbed the back of her neck and back.

Since her impact on the ground first coming to this world and squeezing through an air vent, she had been recently sore.

"Oh, my gosh…" a male LEGO person spoke from the crowd, shocked to see Stephanie's size. "You are freakishly tall!"

Confused, she stood right next to one of the LEGO construction figures that are not wearing a helmet, thinking about the height they are.

She measured her height first, then measured the one she is standing right next to, which is down to the bottom of her ribcage.

'Man,' she thought to herself, feeling bad for the people. 'I am freakishly tall! …I feel bad for them, though…'

She blinked to herself, snapping out of her daze and remembered where she was, gently moving through the crowd.

"Excuse me." she pardons herself. "I need to get back home or else… someone might be angry because I am missing from home."

"Uh, ma'am?" Gail called. "You are going the wrong way if you are heading for home!"

"Hmm?" she replied, turning around to her, to ask her to repeat what she said.

She did not notice the bombs right inside the LEGO earth underneath her feet right next to her exploded, making the buildings crumble into LEGO pieces.

A light gray LEGO brick at the size of her head was hurled towards her from the explosion.

"Holy-" Stephanie exclaimed.

Stephanie was about to duck when something or someone wearing the same colors of the construction workers slammed into her.

It felt like a wrestler had football-slammed her to the ground if she had accidentally wandered into a game.

The slam moved her out of the way of the LEGO brick, as it instead landed on the ground.

They tumbled off from the construction area in a ball, accidentally hitting some rubble.

Finally, they rolled onto the streets of the city as they both stopped on the sidewalk.

She was on the ground back first as the person that saved her was on top of her chest.

Stephanie hissed through her teeth as the uncomfortable ground roughly bumped her sore body.

"Ow, that's going to leave a mark…" the LEGO person replied, rubbing a spot on his head.

Stephanie slowly got up from the ground, luckily on the flat LEGO bricks, noticing the figure that saved her was a construction worker, except different from the rest.

The LEGO has an orange and blue construction vest and pants with silver lined on the back, front, and underneath the hips, just almost like the rest.

On his left leg is a black and silver standard-issue ID badge with his name on it in white named "EMMET."

A small image on the badge shows a bald mini-figure and a bio portrayed by twin silver bars.

Like most mini-figures, he has yellow skin and no pupils in his eyes.

His hair is brown with several ripples in it and some bits of hair sticking out of the back.

When he noticed Stephanie, he yelped as he jumped back, startled to see a human before him.

Confused about his sudden reaction when he noticed her, she slowly got up from the ground, gently rubbing her back after she sat up.

He backed up from where he was standing as he had a worried and shocked look on his face.

She noticed his expression on his face and felt concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, are you, uh, one of those people from upstairs?" he asked, pausing in his voice, pointing his clawed hand up to the sky.

Confused, she glanced up at the clear blue sky for a moment, then back down at him.

"No, I am an adult," she answered, pointing at herself.

"'An adult?'" he repeated in confusion. "I… didn't know they could grow… that big…"

She rolled her eyes, while sighing with slight irritation, and slowly got up from the ground.

Stephanie winced as some of her muscles twinged in pain, from the uncomfortable ground.

"Do you need help up?" he asked, walking up close to her.

"Nah, I got it," she responded, as she slowly got up.

She slowly got up to her feet, after struggling to get up properly, feeling a little embarrassed that she is taller than him.

"Uh, mister, do you know where I am?" she asked, kneeling down slightly to his height.

"Well, you are Syspocalypstar," he answered, as he pointed his clawed hand to the sign that said the city's name.

She felt confused as she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think where she heard the name before.

"'Syspocalypstar?'" she softly mumbled to herself. "Have I heard of this name before?"

"You've heard the name before?" he pressed. "Are you-?"

"No," she interrupted, sounding annoyed slightly as she turned towards him. "I am not one of those people you mentioned. And I don't know Jack Black of this."

"You don't?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope," she answered, shaking her head no.

She glanced worriedly over at the people walking by the two, feeling uneasy as she felt the black dot eyes gazed at the back of her head.

Stephanie felt like she is an alien that is trying to blend in with the humans.

"Do you have a place where I can stay over?" she quickly asked. "I don't feel comfortable with the people around here since I look different."

"Sure!" he happily agreed. "There is plenty of room in my apartment."

"Really?" she perked.

"Yeah," he answered, taking her right hand. "Let's take my car."

She followed him as he took her to his car as she nervously bit her lip.

This is going to be a long day.

After he asked his boss to take the day off, the boss agreed, but could not stop himself from staring at her as he talked to him.

Be glad that Stephanie was patient with the boss and not angry to snap at him.

Then, he took her to the parking lot, as they both walked over to a small black car, that is up to her armpits.

He glanced up at her, noticing how tall she is and then glanced back over at his car.

"Oh," he sheepishly chuckled as she looked worried.

"Are you sure I can fit?" she asked, feeling unsure about herself.

He blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"One moment," he spoke to her.

In a blur of orange and blue, he disappeared for a moment before appearing all over the car, pulling the LEGO pieces apart and putting new ones on.

Stephanie watched in amazement as he continued taking the car apart with his clawed hands.

The car slowly changed to her size as he continued working on it.

After a moment of putting pieces apart and pieces together, he finished putting the pieces back together, creating the car into a better one.

"There, that is much better!" he beamed. "Now, let's go to the apartment!"

She nervously smiled and opened the car door, entering the car as carefully as she can be.

After she got inside, she curled up to the nearest spot of the car, feeling like a giant compared to him as he got into the driver's side, closing the door behind his back.

He glanced up at the mirror of his rearview mirror and noticed Stephanie at his side of the car, looking scared and uncomfortable, as she had her hands on her arms, not even looking out of the window of where she is or at his eyes.

He glanced away from her and started up the engine of his car, not even glancing back at Stephanie as she glanced out the window of the car, feeling isolated.

"Hey, I didn't get to know your name, but my name is Emmet Brickowski." he introduced himself to Stephanie as she glanced at him.

He wanted to make Stephanie feel comfortable about this new society, she is inside.

"Stephanie," she answered, moving up from being slumped against the chair to hide. "Stephanie Nova Rose Allen is my name."

Emmet paused for a moment after Stephanie introduced herself to him, thinking the name over and over in his mind.

"'Stephanie Nova Rose Allen.'" he repeated before smiling. "I like that name."

Stephanie gently smiled from the compliment Emmet gave her and moved up her seat more.

"Do you have a nickname?" he asked. "It's kind of hard to say your full name."

"Usually, Steph or Stephanie," Stephanie answered. "Whichever nickname you use is okay with me."

"Is it okay if I call you 'Stephanie?'" Emmet asked.

"That's fine." Stephanie nodded her head.

He smiled as he drove to his apartment, as Stephanie glanced out the window again, watching as the people were walking through the streets, either talking to each other, eating and smiling.

Despite the weirdness around the city, it looked all colorful and free.

'What a happy place…' Stephanie sadly thought to herself. 'They seemed to be nice people…'

Soon, they drove up to a large apartment, and he parked his car in the parking lot.

She leaned over from her spot slightly to see how tall the apartment is.

The apartment was large, but the way it was created looked almost like the apartment from the LEGO set.

"Whoa." she softly spoke. "I thought your apartment would be like normal apartments back at home."

"Well, it's more than what it is," he replied before getting out of the car. "Just wait until you get inside."

Stephanie opened the door to the car and stepped outside before closing the door behind her back.

He walked up the steps of the apartment and opened the door for both of them to enter.

After he had opened the doors to the apartment, a cat suddenly ran out from inside and jumped into Stephanie's arms.

Stephanie gave out a startled yelp after the cat landed in her arms as Emmet was two steps away from her.

"Gary!" a voice exclaimed from inside the apartment. "Emmet, have you seen where Gary went to?"

"Uh, he went into her arms," Emmet answered to the voice inside the apartment.

A head popped out, noticing Stephanie holding the gray cat named Gary in her arms, looking confused.

"Oh, there he is." the woman who called out the cat's name came out of where she is from inside the hotel.

She held out arms for the cat as Stephanie knelt down slightly for her to take him out of her arms.

"I always lose track of my cats." She chuckled embarrassingly.

She has the same skin color as Emmet, except she has light gray eyebrows and wrinkles on the sides of her eyes.

The woman also is wearing glasses for her eyesight.

Her hair is in the color of a light gray, down to the middle of her back.

She is wearing a light pink sweater with a cat symbol on the front.

Around her waist is a green fanny pack, and wearing gray pants.

"Thank you so much for helping me." she thanked as she took Gary out from Stephanie's arms.

"It's no problem." she granted as she moved back up.

The woman nodded her head and went back into the apartment as Emmet went inside after her.

Before Stephanie could enter the hotel, however, she glanced over her shoulder to check if anyone else was following her to see what she was.

"Hey, Stephanie. Are you coming?" Emmet asked as she glanced back at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming," she called to him. "Just one minute."

She glanced back over her shoulder, before glancing back at the apartment, sighing to herself.

Ducking down slightly, she entered the apartment through the door before closing the door behind her back.

"Hey, Sherry, is the owner here?" Emmet asked after Stephanie went inside, glancing around for the owner.

"Not really," she answered as she walked to a door while carrying Gary in her arms. "He usually goes out."

Emmet sighed as Stephanie smiled, watching as she opened her door to her apartment.

From inside her room, there were sounds of cats meowing inside, with the faint odor of catnip from inside.

Now that there is light inside the apartment than outside, Sherry noticed that Stephanie was more human than LEGO.

She gasped as she dropped Gary to the ground, as the cat landed and ran back into the room, as the other cats were at the door scrambled back after she gasped.

They were startled to see Stephanie standing in the hall of the motel, and looked alien.

"E-Emmet? I-Is your friend…?" She stammered, pointing a clawed hand at her.

Emmet glanced over at Stephanie, who looked worried as she backed up slowly towards the entrance of the motel.

"Oh, Sherry, this is Stephanie." Emmet introduced himself as he gently took Sherry's hands with his.

Stephanie overheard his neighbor's name and stopped slowly backing towards the entrance of the motel.

The name somehow clicked a memory inside of Stephanie's mind.

"Stephanie, this is one of my neighbors, Sherry." Emmet introduced, moving a clawed hand over at Sherry.

When Emmet said his neighbor's name to Stephanie again to introduce her, Stephanie blinked as she softly gasped after hearing the name.

His neighbor's name sounded familiar to someone who she loved when she was a little girl.

She fell quiet as she remembered her and a grandma, talking to each other as she cuddled with her.

They noticed something was off with her as Stephanie weirdly stayed quiet, as her face became sad.

Her eye color changed into a hazelnut color, slowly coming from the roots of her hair.

"A-Are you alright, dear?" Sherry asked, stammering a little.

Stephanie blinked as her eye color changed back into her steel-blue color, glancing back at the two from what she is dazing off to.

"S-Sorry about that." she stammered an apology to both. "I dazed out a little."

Emmet and Sherry glanced at each other with a confused look, as Stephanie repositioned herself, clearing her throat.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen." she introduced as she knelt down to Sherry's height, her right hand out for a handshake.

Mentally, Stephanie wanted to apologize again when she noticed her hand was more massive than Sherry's.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie." she took Stephanie's finger instead of her hand, gently shaking it as Stephanie moved along with her hand.

Despite her hand curved and smaller than hers, Stephanie used the tip of her thumb to shake Sherry's hand gently.

They both released hands after a while of shaking as she stood back up to her height.

"Anyway," she started, before gently smiling. "You seem to have a lot of cats."

She glanced over at her door, hearing the scratching and the meowing from inside, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, I have a lot of cats." Sherry agreed as she moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I can't help it. I love cats."

She softly chuckled, chuckling about her reply about her love of cats.

"Strange." Stephanie softly spoke, mostly mumbling to herself. "I thought my love for cats was the same."

Sherry was confused and startled when she said she also loved cats.

"We can talk another day, right?" she asked, kneeling down slightly to her height.

"Hmm?" she snapped out of her daze and nodded her head. "Y-Yes, that is a good idea. We can talk another day. I have a lot of cat food to feed them."

She nodded her head, agreeing with her, and Sherry opened the door again to enter.

This time, checking for any cats coming out of the door without her noticing.

After the coast was clear, she went inside, shutting the door behind her back.

After Sherry closed the door, Stephanie sighed through her mouth, as Emmet walked over to her side.

"Does she remind you of someone?" he asked.

She glanced at him, with a somewhat sad expression on her face, before gently shaking her head side to side.

"Y-Yes, she does," she answered. "Let's go to your apartment."

Emmet felt confused about why she was sad at first when she heard Sherry's name, but kept it in his head, deciding to save the questions for later.

He walked over to an elevator and pressed the up button.

Stephanie walked over to his side, rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

Emmet noticed Stephanie rubbing her arm and felt worried.

"Did you injure your arm?" he asked, pointing his hand at her arm.

"What? No." she huffed, stopped rubbing her arm. "I'm… just a little itchy."

Emmet was confused for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay." Emmet shrugged, glancing back at the elevator.

Stephanie sighed to herself and glanced back before a ding was heard, and the doors opened.

They both stepped inside, as she ducked somewhat to fit inside without hitting her head on the elevator frame.

After she had gone into the elevator, Emmet clicked the top button on the control panel to the top of the building.

"So, Emmet," Stephanie spoke as he turned his attention to her. "Have you been living all by yourself?"

Since it was an awkward quiet between them, Stephanie decided to ask some questions.

"Not really," he answered, chuckling to himself. "I used to be 7 years ago, but then I met this girl named Wyldstyle."

"'Wyldstyle?'" Stephanie curiously repeated.

"Yeah, and all of my friends!" Emmet happily chirped. "Just be careful of accidentally waking Unikitty up."

"Who's Unikitty?" Stephanie asked as she stepped out of the elevator after ducking her head down.

"You'll see!" he happily chirped again, walking towards a door.

Stephanie followed after him and waited patiently from behind as he knocked on the door twice.

"Hey, guys! I found another friend!" he spoke, as Stephanie's cheeks blushed a light neon pink color.

"Ye did?" a voice spoke from behind the door.

The voice sounds gruff about her, and Stephanie felt nervous about whom the voice belonged to.

"Well, brin' this "scallywag" o' yers inside!" the gruff voice spoke, sounding cheerful.

"Yeah, Emmet, let's see this person!" another voice happily chirped.

The other voice sounds cheerful than the other one and feminine too.

Emmet chuckled a nervous chuckle and glanced up at Stephanie.

"Just to let you know, she is not what you think she is," he nervously spoke.

"What? Let us see her!" another voice spoke, also sounds feminine and sassy. "Don't make me open the door!"

Emmet and Stephanie exchanged looks.

She has an anxious expression on her face.

But, she nodded her head once as if she was ready to go inside.

So, he unlocked the door and opened it, as Stephanie looked surprised when she saw what was inside the room.

Inside the room were many other figurines that could fit inside the room from the top to the bottom.

They all were quiet when the door opened, noticing Stephanie standing right next to Emmet.

Emmet looked nervous for Stephanie, keeping a careful eye on her if she gets more anxious.

"Everyone, this is Stephanie, she is an adult." Emmet introduced her, as she shyly, but nervously waved to them.

A giant mech built from scratch that looked like a pirate ship with a head attached walked up to her.

Stephanie's stomach twisted in knots as she watched the giant pirate mech walk up to her, on a peg leg, and the ground shook slightly after each step.

"Uh, hello?" she nervously spoke, waving to him with her right metal hand.

"Ahoy." the mech spoke back, looking confused and suspicious.

"Oh, you were the gruff voice I heard?" Stephanie asked, perking a bit.

"Aye, I was," he answered, looking all over her. "Yer name be Stephanie, am I right?"

Stephanie nodded her head, answering his question while nervously watching as he looked all over her with his one eye.

"Metalbeard, be careful with her," Emmet warned with a nervous tone in his voice. "She's not actually calm with the new surroundings."

"I know that Emmet," Metalbeard spoke, noticing her worried expression. "I was jus' checkin' if she was either good or bad."

"Uh, it depends on what you think, uh, Metalbeard, right?" she asked, nervous to say his name wrong.

"Aye, that be me name." he nodded his head, as the other people glanced around his massive body.

Stephanie felt more and more nervous as she saw more eyes stared at her with suspicion and confusion.

"If you decide, I'm not the one to judge." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm… just a little nervous about being squashed by you."

"If ye attack, that be," Metalbeard assured, before shrugging his shoulders. "But, since ye didn' attack Emmet earlier when ye two met, ye're perfectly fine as a heartie! I be keepin' me eye on ye, though."

Stephanie sighed in relief as Metalbeard moved out of the way, as a unicorn cat hopped over to her.

The unicorn cat has two sets of paws, both differently colored, one being royal blue (the front pair), and the other being light yellow (the back pair.)

Above her paws are patches of white fur, and her body is in the color of pink.

Her tail is white on the front, but blue on the sides.

The unicorn cat's neck is colored spring-yellowish green.

Her head is shaped rectangularly with the facial features of a cat with white fur on the lower part.

Her eyes are mostly black with blue on the sides.

There is a lighter-colored semi-circle where the top half of her eyes and mouth are.

On the sides of her face, she has dark pink dots.

On top of her head are her ears, which are both colored a darker pink.

Between the two ears is a royal-blue unicorn horn with a white base of the center stud of her head.

"Hi! I'm Princess Unikitty!" She happily greeted Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled when she saw her, kneeling down on one knee, and gently touched her cheeks.

Despite the roughness of the feeling of bricks, Stephanie could distantly feel fur.

"Aw, you're cute!" Stephanie complimented, gently rubbing her cheeks.

Unikitty chuckled as she sat down, her tail moving to the side.

"I get that a lot." Unikitty chuckled.

Stephanie turned to Emmet with a grin on her face.

"Can I keep her?" Stephanie excitedly asked.

Emmet giggled as he sat down on the couch next to someone.

"She is actually our friend, Steph," he spoke, as Stephanie smiled with her lips.

She looked back at Unikitty and moved her hands up to her ears, as Unikitty looked confused.

With the tips of her fingers, she gently scratched behind her ears, as Unikitty's face turned from confused, to calm with her eyes closed, as a purring noise came from her.

"Oh, it also works on cats too!" Stephanie beamed as she continued gently scratching behind her ears.

Stephanie did not notice Unikitty was leaning towards her, as she continued gently scratching her ears.

"Uh, you might wanna watch out." a space guy warned as she glanced up at him from the air.

"Hmm?" Too late, Unikitty landed right into her chest, as she fell onto her back, snapping out of her trance and looking confused.

"What happened?" Unikitty asked, moving her head up.

"I think I scratched where you like it," Stephanie answered, getting up from the ground with her hands and elbows.

Unikitty moved out of Stephanie's way, as a black curved hand moved in front of her as if someone was going to help her up.

Stephanie looked up at who was standing in front of her, only to notice a female figurine.

She has golden yellow skin and black dot eyes.

The female has long black hair with fuchsia and teal highlights and up in a ponytail to the side of her head.

She has golden freckles and wears pink lipstick.

The female also wears a black hoodie with teal and fuchsia stripes on the front, that matches her pants too.

From the inside of her hoodie, she can see the inside of her hoodie is fuchsia.

"Do you need help up?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I would like some help up from the ground." Stephanie spoke, taking her hand.

Instead of being confused about taking her hand, Stephanie wrapped her hand on the bottom of her curved hand.

Once Stephanie had hold of her hand, she repositioned her legs underneath her.

With one heave, she helped her up, as she towered over her.

As she looked at her, she looked shocked, gasping as Emmet nervously bit his lip.

"Oh, don't panic!" Stephanie nervously yelped, moving her hands in front of her.

"Oh, no, I'm not going to panic." the woman assured her. "I was surprised at how…" She trailed off, thinking of a word to describe her.

"Fluffy, I am?" Stephanie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Tall." she finished as Emmet sighed in relief.

"Ah, okay." Stephanie understood, chuckling softly to herself.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, as Stephanie brushed her behind with her hands.

"Stephanie," She responded, glancing back at her, placing her right hand on her chest. "My name is Stephanie Nova Rose Allen."

She smiled and turned her body to her.

"So you are the one that he was talking about." she chuckled, kneeling down slightly to her height. "Emmet has been talking a little about you. It seems like he is on cloud 9."

"He has?" Wyldstyle stammered, as her cheeks blushing a light orange color.

Stephanie nodded her head yes, as Emmet's cheeks blushed a deep orange color.

Wyldstyle glanced away from Stephanie as she thought to herself, as Emmet glanced away from her absent-mindedly drinking his cup of coffee.

Stephanie beamed a bit when she noticed the awkward quietness between the two, as she decided to adventure around for a bit.

But before she could adventure around, something quickly floated right in front of her face, making her pause in her step.

"Hi!" the space guy chirped, floating up to her face.

She flinched from the sudden movement of the being, jumping a bit from the ground.

He wears a bright blue space helmet, with a crack in front of his face, underneath where his mouth is.

His head is yellow from underneath the helmet, with black pupil-less eyes and a huge, open-mouthed smile.

The spaceman's torso is bright blue with a faded, space logo on the front of his chest.

He wears a bright blue jet pack on his back.

That is how he is flying all over the place.

His legs are covered in blue like his torso, except he has no pictures like his chest.

"Hi, I'm Benny! What's your name?" he cheerfully chirped.

"Stephanie," she spoke, answering his excited question. "Stephanie Nova Rose Allen."

"Hi, Steph!" he greeted. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"I'm perfectly fine with that, Ben," she spoke, smiling gently.

He smiled and moved out of the way, as she noticed a LEGO version of Batman, talking to a talking block form, that has a face with a small crown at the top of her head.

Stephanie glanced at the other side, as there was another person, except he has a square brown hairpiece and wears a gray business suit.

He has a long brown unibrow as his face is the only yellow thing.

Right in front of him, he is talking to a cop, as his face is wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

When the businessman asked a question, the cop's face flipped around, showing a different appearance that is wearing a pair of clear glasses and a cheerful expression.

Stephanie glanced to the other side, seeing Unikitty talking to another person, except she looked more different from any LEGOs.

She has heterochromia, which means that her left eye is pink, and her right eye is blue.

Her long hair was up in two pigtails and she wore makeup, as there are streaks in her hair.

Stephanie felt like she was a little stuffed in the room, but she managed to take her anxiety in and sat down on the couch, right next to Emmet, who is talking to Wyldstyle.

As Stephanie was sitting there, she thought to herself.

She felt curious about why Emmet looked past her looks and decided to help her?

And what will happen next?

'I don't know.' she thought to herself, glancing up at the ceiling. 'But, I'll see if there is another way to get back home… or get back to my realm…'

1


	3. A Day To Live

The next day, Stephanie woke up, thinking that it would be the usual routine.

To wake up early in the morning, get dressed in her clothes as fast as she could, and to cook breakfast those two brats back at 'home.'

But before she could get up, however, Stephanie smelled something cooking from the kitchen.

It stopped Stephanie for a moment to rethink what she had smelled, thinking that someone is cooking for themselves.

But, after her grogginess died down, she saw that she was in someone's room and laying on top of a bed.

Remembering what happened yesterday, Stephanie sighed as she laid her head back down on the LEGO pillow, which was not hard by how it looked to her, but it was soft.

Since Stephanie was tossed into a LEGO universe after turning on a portal-like machine, she had been uncertain about her difference in this realm.

She is a human, as they are LEGO mini-figures, and shorter than her that only reaches up to her stomach or her hips.

Stephanie rethought the word 'human' in her head repeatedly to herself, glancing down at her right metal hand in judgment.

A knock knocked on the door of her room, snapping Stephanie out of her thoughts on her 'human' features.

"Stephanie?" It was Emmet's voice. "Are you awake? I just made breakfast for you if you are hungry!"

Stephanie perked a little from Emmet's words, looking confused from what he had said.

It was unusual for a 'roommate' of hers to cook food for her.

Sure, Stephanie is hungry, but she did not expect someone to cook food.

She thought she had to cook her own food for herself.

Stephanie sat up in her bed with her elbows, saying, "Thank you, Emmet. I'll come out of the room after getting into my clothes."

"Awesome!" Emmet beamed from the other side of the door. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen!"

With that, Emmet walked off, leaving Stephanie in a makeshift room that Emmet had built for her.

Since she is staying in his apartment with his girlfriend, Wyldstyle, after being tossed into his world.

Brushing back a stray of messy wire hair, Stephanie got up from her bed and pushed the blankets away.

She is amused at how creative Emmet was with making this room for her.

Even though she was an alien to everyone else, he showed compassion to her no matter what.

After changing out of her pajamas and into her usual, Stephanie opened the door of her makeshift room while pushing back another stray hair.

It was up to her height so that she would not feel like Alice being stuck in a tight room.

She entered the living room once she had closed the door of her room behind her back.

Oddly, it changed a little to her confusion when she noticed.

The roof above her head was not making her feel uncomfortable, but enough to make her move freely.

She walked into the kitchen through the doorway, which was also altered to allow her to enter.

Stephanie hates it every time she bumped her head against the frame.

When she entered the kitchen, Stephanie was surprised at how much food was there on the table from Emmet.

There were waffles, pancakes, orange juice, milk, eggs, bacon, sausage, and other breakfast items that were on the table.

"Uh, Emmet?" Stephanie asked as he placed down a skillet filled with hashbrowns. "Did you make all of this food for me?"

Emmet glanced over at her and answered, "Well, I didn't know what you like for breakfast, so I cooked everything for you!"

A sheepish and slightly confused smile appeared on Stephanie's face as Emmet named off the food he picked and cooked.

"Ooh, I even made this," Emmet picked up a wok filled with grounded meat and potatoes, along with sunny side up eggs. "It's chorizo and eggs. I read this off the internet earlier before I woke you up."

Stephanie paused for a moment after Emmet finished naming off of the breakfast items he either made or cooked before smiling, a soft but sad smile.

"I appreciate all the food that you have cooked for me, Emmet. " Stephanie explained. "This isn't the usual things I always get whenever I am staying over at someone's apartment."

Emmet looked confused as he placed the wok down from showing her.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked.

Stephanie rubbed the back of her neck while sighing through her teeth.

"Sometimes I have to cook food for myself or for the person I am staying with because," she quoted the words she repeatedly heard from her former roommates. "'That is what cyborgs and robots are good at.'"

Emmet looked surprised after Stephanie explained to him, but mostly from the quoting from her fingers.

"Well, that is rude of them!" Emmet exclaimed as Stephanie nodded her head in agreement. "But never mind about them! Consider this as a change! Eat as much as you like!"

He walked over to the breakfast tray on the counter, which has two plates of waffles, two coffee cups, one orange and one black, blue, and hot pink, and picked it up.

"Except this." Emmet smiled before walking to his room and entered inside, closing the door behind his back.

Stephanie chuckled slightly to herself as she gently shook her head slightly, amused at how generous Emmet is with his girlfriend.

Mostly, it made Stephanie feel like she is being left out.

But she shook the thought away and went into eating.

Stephanie surprisingly ate through the large plate of waffles, which each was filled with different types of fruits or chocolate chips mixed inside the batter.

She even enjoyed the cup of coffee Emmet poured her, despite only having one scoop of sugar and filled with milk instead of half-and-half.

After she finished the chorizo and eggs, which she had saved for last, Stephanie was past full, but satisfied.

Being generous to Emmet for cooking the breakfast, she washed every plate, skillet, and forks she used to eat for the large breakfast.

Once the last fork was washed, Emmet entered the room with the breakfast tray in his hand, with empty plates.

"Hi, Stephanie, how was the-Oh my gosh!" Emmet exclaimed, almost dropping the items in his hands before Stephanie caught them.

"Be careful!" Stephanie warned as she stood up. "You might accidentally break the plates, including these cute mugs."

Emmet shook his head with surprise, mentioning a clawed hand over to the empty table.

"You finished everything?!" he exclaimed.

"The large breakfast you made for her?" Wyldstyle asked.

Emmet turned his head around to her without moving his body and answered, "Yes, even the large skillet of hashbrowns!"

Stephanie blushed a deep neon pink color, feeling sheepish for overeating and instead of saving.

Emmet turned back around to Stephanie and asked, "How come you are not stuffed from eating all that food?!"

She only replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fast digestion?" Stephanie guessed.

Emmet shrugged too, and turned her back around to him, washing the plates and coffee cups for him.

He was surprised at how gentle Stephanie was with the fragile dishes in her large hands, even placing them in the drying rack too.

Once the last dish was cleaned, Stephanie stretched out her back carefully, without accidentally knocking anything over.

"Now that you are… weirdly normal after eating that large breakfast, let me show you to the Masterbuilders!" Emmet perked, despite being concerned or suspicious of her.

Wyldstyle, on the other hand, was suspicious about Stephanie, after she got out of the room, dressed in her clothes.

Stephanie felt worried about herself that she might have shown a little of her powers to them, making her more of a threat than a friend.

So, she stuck herself with a mental note to not show any more powers to everyone to make herself look like a freak.

After getting into Emmet's car, which was still in the same condition it was in since yesterday, Stephanie was sitting at the back as Wyldstyle was sitting in the passenger seat.

Despite the new size, Stephanie has to keep her knees up to her chest to be comfortable.

Emmet drove through Syspocalypstar towards the outside of the city, as Stephanie glanced around at the civilians.

Everyone looked happy and full of energy as they bought coffee, pastries, and many other things.

Stephanie, on the other hand, wanted to fit in with the crowd as she watched them with slight sadness, feeling less like a human to them.

Emmet drove over to a bridge that is a rainbow that leads up into the sky.

'Whoa,' Stephanie thought to herself, drifting her mind away from the civilians. 'Now that's awesome!'

Once they reached into the sky and in the clouds, Stephanie was amazed that a whole cloud has a city inside!

After Emmet parked his car, he and Wyldstyle stepped out of the car first, but Stephanie hesitated.

He noticed Stephanie did not step out and walked over to her side of the car.

"Hey, aren't you coming out?" Emmet asked, sounding confused.

Stephanie hesitated for a moment after Emmet asked her, watching as other LEGO figures danced, talked, laughed, everything they wanted.

Emmet noticed the people around and opened the door, assuring Stephanie, "Don't worry. I'll explain to everyone that you are not a threat."

Stephanie gave an unsure expression to Emmet, but he looked trusting in her, so she gave in to him.

"Alright," Stephanie sighed. "I trust you, Emmet."

Emmet smiled and held his hand out to Stephanie as Stephanie gently took it.

Once Stephanie took his hand, she stepped out of the car Emmet parked, still holding his hand.

But, the music immediately stopped when she had stepped out, as the noises of clicking too.

Stephanie nervously started sweating when she noticed everyone saw her.

Her hand on Emmet's tightened with fear, worried about what everyone else could think.

She had her hood up since she is a little ashamed of being different, but Emmet continued staying by her side.

"Everyone," Emmet spoke to everyone. "Let's make a meeting in the Dog."

A slightly confused expression appeared on Stephanie's face after Emmet explained, as the clicking noises started heading away from where she was.

Moving her head up slightly, Stephanie noticed that the LEGO mini-figures were heading away, entering the Dog, which was the face of a dog and a building.

Emmet continued holding Stephanie's hand as they entered the Dog, seeing many familiar faces of either celebrities, TV characters, movies, etc.

After everyone else had been inside the Dog, Emmet released Stephanie's hand and walked forward.

"Hello," Emmet greeted. "I have some strange and shocking news to reveal. Has anyone heard about the Man Upstairs?"

'Aw, great.' Stephanie mentally groaned to herself. 'Here we go again…'

Everyone murmured to themselves, nodding in agreement.

"Okay," Emmet nodded. "Someone or something, made my friend, Stephanie, who is over there behind me," Stephanie hunched up slightly. "Entered into our universe, but shrank down to our size. I want to introduce her to everyone so that they would not see she is a threat to everyone else and make things worse."

Stephanie was silent as Emmet walked over to her, saying, "Go ahead, Steph. Oh, and pull your hood down, okay?"

Stephanie nodded her head once to Emmet and stepped forward, taking each little step.

She felt eyes staring at her with judgment, mostly with fear.

It scares her with the feeling of it around her.

But, she could not judge them.

She would be scared too if someone alien had entered her world.

Stephanie stepped onto the platform and glanced up slightly, seeing everyone staring at her.

Goosebumps rose against her skin as she clenched her hand into a fist to force herself to calm down.

"Take off your hood, Steph!" Emmet whispered from behind her back as Stephanie glanced over at him from her shoulder. "You forgot to take off your hood!"

Stephanie remembered what she had forgotten and reached up to her hood before taking it off.

Her long brown hair and wires fell after she had taken it off, revealing her half cybernetic side to everyone.

To her guess, everyone gasped as some covered their mouths with their hands, others their cheeks, and some just stared.

More goosebumps rose against her skin as she nervously chuckled.

"Um, hello, everyone?" Stephanie greeted, waving her hand to them. "I'm Stephanie Nova Rose Allen, and I, uh, am from the outside world."

Everyone glanced at each other after Stephanie introduced herself to them sheepishly and mostly scared.

Stephanie forced herself to be calm again and show no fear to them.

But, with all the judgment around, she is showing fear.

"She seemed to be friendly," one of them whispered.

"Is that hair or just fur?" another muttered, causing Stephanie to feel self-conscious and reach for it, feeling it between her fingers.

"Where are her hands?" another murmured.

Soon, the whole building was filled with whispers, making Stephanie feel more anxious as her hair from the roots started turning purple.

She started trembling from head to toe, as she listened to the whispers, hearing the judgment in their voices.

Emmet watched with worry as Stephanie's hair turned purple, before stopping in the middle, wanting to come over to Stephanie to comfort her.

But, Wyldstyle placed her hand on Emmet's shoulder, assuring him that Stephanie could do this.

"That's strange…" a Dumbledore minifigure spoke. "Her hair is turning colors."

Stephanie blinked with confusion when she heard that compliment from the Dumbledore mini-figure glancing at a strand in her hand.

It was slowly turning purple almost at midway.

Surprised and startled, Stephanie was about to shove her hair back into her hood, and put it over her head to hide her hair from showing she is scared, when a voice said, "She's scared, isn't she?"

Stephanie stopped herself before she could do it, glancing around at the figures.

"'Scared?'" an Abraham Lincoln minifigure asked. "Why is she scared? Stand up, whoever you are who said that."

After Abraham Lincoln demanded the person responsible for telling everyone what Stephanie was feeling, a mini-figure stood up from the stands.

The man was a gypsy, wearing a long violet-purple cloak with gold embroidery along the edge, and a dark violet uniform that looked like it was from the Victorian-time.

"Ah, Manfri." a Gandalf mini-figure spoke softly. "You could have told us you were coming here."

"Forgive me," Manfri apologized as he turned to Gandalf and bowed slightly. "I have a tendency to forget to warn others."

He cleared his throat and turned back around, walking over to Stephanie as she waited patiently.

She was nervously rubbing her left hand with her hand, as her long hair and wires are still halfway purple.

"I have a mythical vision that allows me to tell other's past, present, and future." Manfri continued, as Stephanie listened to him. "And, Stephanie has a past, which is rather gruesome to be exact."

Stephanie flinched after he had explained, as Emmet looked confused.

Wyldstyle, on the other hand, looked more suspicious.

"'A gruesome backstory?'" Emmet repeated in confusion. "I don't think Stephanie is that dangerous! She has awesome hair, a metal eye, a metal arm… wait a minute."

Stephanie sighed as she gently placed her hand against her forehead, feeling embarrassed and scared.

With the strand in her hand still, it slowly mixed in with pink and violet.

Manfri watched with curiosity as her hair added in another color, before adding, "But, I am not going to reveal it. It is painful for her to bear."

Stephanie mentally nodded in agreement with Manfri.

Manfri walked up closer to Stephanie, despite her height, and said, "For the present, I only see her being scared from our judgment."

"WELL, DUH!" snapped a voice which startled Stephanie as she yelped.

When Stephanie glanced up, she could see a football player mini-figure.

"SHE'S A ROBOT! ROBOTS HUNT AND DESTROY THINGS IN THEIR PATH!" He continued. "THEY DON'T KNOW SH-"

Before the football mini-figure could continue, Stephanie cleared her throat intensely, which made him stop and stared at Stephanie with bugged eyes.

"Sit. Down." Stephanie demanded, glaring at him while pointing a finger.

His face weirdly paled after she demanded at him, and he sat down in his chair, stammering, "Ye-Yes, ma'am!"

Once he had sat down in his chair, Stephanie sighed and pushed back a strand of her hair.

"I knew that was about to happen," Manfri sighed, before turning back around to Stephanie. "Now, Miss Allen, what are you about to do means that you have to prove you are not a threat to us, but a friend."

Stephanie perked a little from Manfri's words, as her hair and wires turned back to normal.

"What is the test?" Stephanie asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Manfri glanced down at his crystal ball and said, "The test is to build something out of scratch from the surrounding pieces we collect. You have to build a new place for us."

Stephanie hesitated for a moment to herself about the test, as Wyldstyle said from behind, "I don't think she is-"

"Sure!" Stephanie nodded. "I will take the test!"

Manfri nodded his head and said, "Then, let us begin!"

Wyldstyle looked unsure after Manfri announced, as Emmet looked more worried about Stephanie.

Manfri led Stephanie out of the Dog and over to a large patch of emptiness, that has a large pile of random LEGO blocks.

Each one is in a different color, size, shape, and even there were some statues in it too!

Once they had stopped at the area, Manfri turned around to Stephanie.

"There are rules for creating a building from scratch," Manfri explained.

He cleared his throat and began explaining the rules, as Stephanie listened to him.

"The rules of this test are simple; no instructions, and no cheating," Manfri explained, as Stephanie shrugged.

"Alright," Stephanie paused for a moment, scanning the whole place for a moment before smiling. "This is easy."

She ran off towards the nearest pile and started going through the blocks, sorting through it.

Everyone watched with surprise as Stephanie connected some pieces together and started building a building from scratch.

But, during her time building a building, Stephanie used some of her powers to kick things up more, and because she was a little lazy.

Every time she would flick her right metal hand back, and her hand would disconnect from her wrist, whizzing towards where she had moved it towards.

When her hand grabbed what she was reaching for, Stephanie flicked her hand back, and it connects with a gentle click.

Everyone watched with surprise and amazement as Stephanie continued building the building that Stephanie is creating, kept repeating the same process with her right metal hand every time she flicked it back.

Once the last brick was placed at the top of the building Stephanie created, she glanced down at the others and called, "What do you think?"

No response came from them as they stared at her with complete shock on their faces.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie called again before sighing. "Do I have to use my water powers to snap them out of their shock?"

Stephanie mumbled to herself at the end of her sentence, which was low enough for anyone not to hear what she had said.

After a few minutes of silence, Manfri finally called up to Stephanie, saying, "I think you have passed the test, Stephanie!"

"I did?" Stephanie called to him from the top floor.

"Yes, you have!" Manfri called back to her. "But, I didn't suspect you to use up all the leftover bricks, too!"

Stephanie smiled with a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, feeling shy from using up all the bricks.

"The building is awesome!" Emmet called up to her. "What do you call it?"

Stephanie smirked and jumped down from the building, before hovering back down to the ground, landing without making a crash.

Everyone looked surprised after Stephanie landed on the ground without breaking her limbs or herself in general.

"I don't know the name, but I do know it is a random building that I made!" Stephanie shrugged.

Everyone paused for a moment as they thought to themselves for a moment, before Benny answered from inside one of the rooms, "It's a motel!"

Stephanie looked confused about how Benny got up there when the other Masterbuilders gently pushed past Stephanie and Manfri, entering the inside the motel.

She watched with surprise as they entered the motel, going through the elevator and looked around the rooms.

Manfri walked up to Stephanie's side and watched along with her, as she was nervous, rubbing the back of her left hand.

After a few minutes of looking around, they came back outside and said, "She is good!"

A soft smile appeared on Stephanie's face after one of the Masterbuilders announced, feeling a little confident.

Stephanie twirled one of her hair strands between her fingers as she glanced away, feeling a little shy.

Everyone stepped out of the hotel and came over to Stephanie.

They congratulated her for creating such an astounding building they have never seen before.

Stephanie was shy after everyone had praised her for her creativity, blushing a deep neon pink color on her cheeks.

Emmet chuckled softly from the shyness Stephanie was having, thanking each Masterbuilder for her creativity.

Soon, Stephanie, Wyldstyle, and Stephanie stepped out of New Cloud Cuckoo Land, as Stephanie, on the other hand, was blushing deeply, her hood over her head and covering her face slightly.

"Are you okay, Steph?" Emmet asked, noticing she was covering her face with her hood.

"A little," Stephanie answered, pushing her hood up slightly. "I just never expected them to be impressed by my creativity, even though I am a cyborg to them."

Emmet stopped for a moment after Stephanie explained to him about what the Masterbuilders said to her, saying, "Don't you usually get remarks about it?"

Stephanie shook her head no after her blush disappeared.

"Not really," Stephanie answered. "I usually get disses about what I am instead of who I am. Not many people liked my talents either, since they all said, as I said before, 'Cyborg is better than us.'"

She quoted the words people said to her repeatedly with the fingers of her hands.

Stephanie felt angry about what the people had said to her from behind her back.

Emmet understood her anger and said, while walking up to her, "You don't have to be angry at those people, Stephanie."

Stephanie perked after Emmet assured her, looking confused but mostly thoughtful.

"They just don't understand who you are," Emmet placed his hand on her arm. "You are not a cyborg to me."

Wyldstyle watched with surprise as Emmet continued assuring her, as Stephanie knelt down on one knee to him.

"You are a human being on the inside." Emmet gently poked her collar with his hand, moving it away from her arm. "Don't think about what others think of you, don't say what others say about you, be who you are, which is the best thing to do."

Stephanie looked surprised by the words Emmet had said to her, looking like he did say something that made her realize something that she would have thought in her past.

She glanced away from Emmet, thinking to herself for a moment about what he had said, before glancing back over at him and said, "Thank you, Emmet."

With one arm, she gently wrapped it around Emmet carefully before giving him a gentle hug.

Emmet, on the other hand, was surprised that Stephanie gave him a hug, before smiling and returning the hug to Stephanie, the best he could since Stephanie was taller than him.

Wyldstyle softly smiled as she watched her boyfriend, and Stephanie hugs for a moment, before releasing.

Stephanie stood up from kneeling to Emmet's height after they released their hugs.

"Alright," Emmet smiled before realizing something. "Oh, I forgot! Clay Moorington is coming to Syspocalypstar tonight!"

A slightly puzzled expression appeared on Stephanie's face when he mentioned the name 'Clay Moorington.'

"Who's 'Clay Moorington?'" Stephanie asked, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Emmet glanced up at Stephanie with a shocked expression on his face.

"You never heard of Clay Moorington, Stephanie?!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Hey!" Stephanie sighed as she shrugged her shoulders again. "Remember, I don't belong here?"

Emmet realized what she said and excitedly grabbed her thumb, dragging her to his car with Wyldstyle behind.

"Then let me show you who Clay Moorington is!" Emmet happily smiled. "Come on, Wyldstyle!"

Wyldstyle hesitated for a moment after Emmet dragged Stephanie towards the car, before following along with them.

Stephanie sat in the backseats again, shifting a little, but eventually got comfortable.

Wyldstyle took the passenger seat next to Emmet.

Even though Stephanie is curious about who Clay Moorington is, she was not too sure of what everyone else might think of her.

But, she took a deep breath and looked out of the window as Emmet left New Cloud Cuckoo Land.

She is going to go through this no matter what and find a way out of this world.

1


End file.
